


Rose and Wolf

by Enigel



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	Rose and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moekat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moekat).



I'd gotten hit round the head pretty badly, and the water flowing over my head didn't help my vision any, so my eyes could have been playing tricks on me. I mean, why else would I have seen golden glittery tendrils randomly slipping from Rose's disheveled blond hair? Or - like right now, when she was pacing around the room and kicking at walls - from the tip of her fingers?

If I was having hallucinations, I figured I could at least enjoy the pretty lights. They looked like shimmers of magical energy, leaving Rose's skin and then dissolving into thin air. Looked awfully real, for hallucinations. Rose's eyes hardened as she glared at me, and I gulped when I saw that her eyes seemed to shine golden too.

"Time and space, everywhere and everything," she gritted out, voice harsh and distant, nothing like the cheerful girl I'd met hanging off Thomas' arm. "They get so bloody noisy, always pushing, pressing at my head. _Tommy_ can shut them up." Her voice broke and continued in a whisper. "But Tommy's not here, is he?"

Her hands trailed along the wall, leaving golden shimmers behind them. The wall seemed to wobble in their wake.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my suddenly racing heart. I'd been captured by Red Court vampires. I was shut inside a cupboard sized cell with Thomas Raith's girlfriend. And she was not the harmless vanilla human I'd taken her for. I was beaten up, naked, and - more importantly - without any of my wizardy paraphernalia, under a continuous shower of water - cold water, the bastards - and she was an unstable magical creature of unknown origin. Hello, I'm Harry Dresden, and this is my life.

"Tommy's helped me so much. I know what people see, when they look at us - not the Muggles, it's so obvious what _they_ see - 'oh, would you look at that gorgeous couple?'" she said, in a perfect imitation of an elderly Chicago socialite. Her British accent was completely gone, and another shiver passed through me. "Those like you, the wizards, folks in the know. They see the big bad wolf preying upon the innocent girl."

She laughed - a sweet, crystalline laughter - and her eyes grew brighter. They were actually emitting light now. She took a step towards me, keeping her gaze fixed on mine. If I was not chained to a wall, this would have been the point where I'd have taken a step back. Being a mighty wizard and all, I can tell you that sometimes running the hell away is the wisest thing to do, and I refuse to be ashamed of being wise, dammit.

"Rose, you know what a soulgaze is, don't you?" I said slowly. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't force me into one, OK?"

I was trying to keep my voice calm and soothing. I was _not_ whimpering. You weren't there, so you can't prove anything.

"But I need you to believe me, Harry. We have to break out of here or your girlfriend the vampire will die and the war won't stop until they have the blood of your blood and Tommy won't be my Tommy anymore and-" she broke off, clutching her head with both hands. Golden light was spread in a halo all around her now. If I knew anything right then, I knew that I did _not_ want to soulgaze whatever Rose was. I used the moment to tear my gaze away from her and spoke before she could start again.

"Rose, I believe you, all right? I want nothing more than to get us out of here, get _Susan_ out of here and- and put some damn clothes on me. And you. I mean, I imagine you want that too. Not that I don't want you to put some clothes on," I added hastily, just so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. She might be gorgeous, but she was also: (a) 19, (b) Thomas's girlfriend and (c) _an unknown quantity of possibly destructive magical energy_. Never let it be said that I didn't have my priorities straight.

"I can get us out of here," she said, tone suddenly back to mundane and practical. She raised her hands to the level of her eyes, idly contemplating the golden shimmer that floated constantly around them now. She touched a finger to the wall that I was chained to, and the handcuffs disappeared. I don't mean that they snapped open and fell. They _disappeared_. Gulp.

"I could do this to the whole building," she said dreamily. "The whole Red Court. I could erase them from existence, make it so that they'd never existed at all. I could take the very world apart and make it anew. Would that be good or bad, Harry?" she asked, genuine confusion in her soft voice.

My wits were lying around me; I gathered what I could of them and didn't even try to come up with a witty repartee. You don't joke around with that kind of supernatural entity.

"Why- why don't we start a little smaller, OK? Let's get out of this trap stealthily and as quiet-like as possible, right, Rose? Rose Marion Tyler?" I said boldly.

"That's not my Name," she said, amused - and don't ask me how I knew it was spoken with capital N; I'm a wizard, it's my job to know these things, and it wasn't her Name, I'd gotten it from the invitation card, not from her own mouth - but it still seemed to get her a little more focused and a little less _Fifth Element_.

"Tommy says it would be bad for me. He cares so much about me, my Tommy, even if he doesn't know it yet."

She turned to me suddenly.

"Don't pity me, Harry. He's my Tommy and I'm his Rose, and we're both big bad wolves. And you know what?" She smiled. "They keep trying to split us up, but they never ever will."

I wiped more cold water off my face, and blamed the enforced cold shower for the shivers.

"I don't know about _them_ , Rose, but I would never even dream of it."


End file.
